1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing technology, particularly, to a lens module fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a lens module testing field, lens modules are fixed between a testing board and an image sensor by a fixing tray. The fixing tray defines a number of through holes for receiving the lens modules therein. However, a current lens module often includes a plastic lens barrel and/or plastic lenses. Therefore, the lens module might be propelled onto the image sensor because of electrostatic force. If the lens module hits the image sensor under electrostatic force, the image sensor might be damaged. Furthermore, the accuracy of the testing result might be greatly influenced.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module fixing device for fixing lens modules to overcome the above-mentioned problems.